Kate
by Nightwish21
Summary: Du kennst deinen Auftrag, zischte der Mann auf dem Besen, enttäusch mich nicht, oder dir wird es genauso gehen wie... ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN!. Das Mädchen war plötzlich auf den Beinen, den Zauberstab in der Hand, deutete sie auf den Mann, der wieder nu
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen, wie jeden Morgen, am Gryffindortisch und frühstückten. Es versprach ein langweiliger Tag zu werden, Ron lag mit dem Gesicht in seinem Rührei und schnarchte leise vor sich, Hermione las ein Buch und nippte dabei hin und wieder an ihrem Kürbissaft und Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Pfannkuchen herum. Der Grund für seine schlechte Laune saß am entgegengesetzten Tisch und lächelte affektiert, wobei er wahrscheinlich dachte, es sei unwiderstehlich. Draco Malfoy... mit Cho Chang. Harry schoss giftige Blicke in die Richtung der beiden. Was hatte Malfoy was er nicht hatte? Bevor er noch weiter in Selbstmitleid versinken konnte, gab es ein ohrenbetäubendes Klirren.

Die Blicke aller Hogwartsbewohner schossen hoch zu den Fenstern. Und tatsächlich, da flog jemand duch das Fenster in die große Halle!

"Das ist bestimmt Malfoy...", murmelte Ron, durch das explosionsartige Geräusch nun auch endlich wach geworden war und noch Rührei in den Augenbrauen hängen hatte, "der braucht doch immer einen Extraauftritt... wahrscheinlich will er uns zeigen, was für einen tollen neuen Besen er doch hat..."

"Ron, Malfoy sitzt da drüben", warf Hermione ein, "und außerdem ist der da oben viel zu groß als dass er Malfoy sein könnte."

Tatsächlich war die Gestalt auf dem Besen sehr groß und hager, sie hatte sie einen langen Umhang mit spitzer Kapuze an, inzwischen drehte sie Runden in der Luft, mit jeder Drehung näherte sie sich mehr dem Boden, und nun wurde ein Bündel sichtbar, welche von der Gestalt festgehalten wurde. Es machte sich Verwirrung in der Halle breit, niemand konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen, was dieses ganze Theater sollte, als plötzlich das Bündel zu Boden fiel. Die Gestalt auf dem Besen lachte, ein Lachen, das an Kälte und Herzlosigkeit nicht zu übertreffen war. Sie schwebte ca. 2 Meter über dem Boden, doch langsam gewann sie wieder an Höhe. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das Bündel, das sich komischerweise bewegte und wimmerte. Etwas darin strampelte, suchte einen Weg nach draußen. Inzwischen war es offensichtlich dass das "Bündel" ein Mensch in einem ziemlich verworrenen Umhang war, doch nun kam ein Kopf zum Vorschein, kurz darauf rissen 2 Hände den Umhangstoff auseinander, und auf dem Boden kniete ein wimmerdes Mädchen, zerzaust und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

"Du kennst deinen Auftrag", zischte der Mann auf dem Besen, "enttäusch mich nicht, oder dir wird es genauso gehen wie..." "ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN!". Das Mädchen war plötzlich auf den Beinen, den Zauberstab in der Hand, deutete sie auf den mann, der wieder nur lachte, was viele Schüler schaudern ließ. "Enttäusch mich nicht, du weißt was sonst passiert!" wiederholte er. "Glaubst du im Ernst ich hätte Angst vor dir? Ich werde dich umbringen für das was du mir angetan hast, das schwöre ich! Hörst du? ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN, UND WENN ES DAS LETZTE IST WAS ICH TUE!" Sie brach hysterisch schluchzend zusammen und kauerte auf dem boden, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen und vor und zurückwiegend, als wolle sie sich selbst beruhigen. Der schwarzgekleidete Mann auf dem Besen schnaubte abwertend, zücke seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen auf dem Boden. Ein Flüstern, ein roter Lichtblitz und es war wieder ruhig in der großen Halle.

Doch in diesem Moment war Professor Dumbledore aufgesprungen, und flankiert von McGonagall und Snape eilte er auf das Mädchen zu, während seine beiden Begleiter ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Eindringling richteten. Doch der lachte nur noch kurz selbstgefällig auf und flog dann wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab raus, deutete auf das Mädchen und murmelte:"Enervate"

Im selben Augenblick schlug sie die Augen auf, doch sie war vollkommen apathisch, wiegte sich hin und her und murmelte zusammenhangslose Sätze.

Dumbledore hob sie mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs in die Luft und bugsierte sie aus der Halle. Zurück blieben verwirrte und geschockte Schüler, die nicht wussten, was sie von dieser Vorstellung halten sollten.


	2. Erklärungsversuche und Träume

Nachdem Professor McGonagall alle aufgefordert hatte, ruhig zu bleiben, da keine Gefahr bestünde, ordnete sie die Vertrauensschüler an, ihre Häuser in deren Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen.

"Kein Grund für Unruhe, keine Gefahr, natürlich, hier wurde ja nur gerade ein Mädchen von nem Verrückten auf nem Besen abgeworfen, das passiert natürlich alle Tage...", redete Ron sich in Rage.

"Also ich denke, dass Professor McGonagall das alles im Griff hat," warf Hermione ein, "was mich eher beunruhigt ist, wie der Kerl da einfach durch ein Fenster in unsere große Halle fliegen kann... Ich meine, Hogwarts ist doch durch alle möglichen Flüche und Banne geschützt, das muss schon ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein. Aber dagegen würde dann sprechen, dass er die Arme einfach in der Halle abgeworfen hat. Also, so wie das rübergekommen ist ist das Mädchen für den Mann auf dem Besen sehr wichtig, für irgendeine Aufgabe, deshalb frage ich mich, warum er sie einfach so, wo alle Schüle r in der Halle sind und es mitbekommen haben, hier reingebracht hat. Wäre es nicht viel besser gewesen, das ganze 'Undercover' zu machen und sie heimlich hier reinzuschleusen? Ich meine, ihre Aufgabe wird jetzt wohl um einiges schwerer erfüllbar sein wo alle wissen dass sie was vorhat... wenn sie das eben überhaupt überlebt, die sah ja ziemlich fertig aus...-"

"Hermione," unterbrach Harry ihren Monolog, "ich bin mir sehr, sehr sicher, dass sie es überlebt, Madame Pomfrey hat schon viel schlimmere Sachen wieder hingekriegt. Und irgendwie ist es ja wohl verständlich, dass sie fertig aussah, du wärst auch nicht quietschfidel, wenn man dich eben von nem Besen aus 2 Metern Höhe geworfen hätte... Aber es geht doch mehr darum, was und vor allem WIE sie dem Mann gedroht hat, oder? Irgendwas muss er ihr angetan haben, etwas, was so schlimm ist, ach, ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas, das es schaffen würde, dass in ihrer Stimme nur noch Hass und Verzweiflung zu hören ist. Ihr habt doch gehört, sie will ihn umbringen. Das heißt, sie muss einen Grund dafür haben."

"Den wir ganz bestimmt noch erfahren werden, aber nicht heute.", sagte Hermione bestimmt.

"Jetzt gehen wir erstmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich denke nicht, dass uns Professor McGonagall lange auf die Folter spannt. Schließlich war das eben wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich."

Sie gingen durch das Portal und setzten sich auf ein langes, rotes Sofa. Dort blieben sie eine zeitlang sitzen, Hermione las ein Buch und die zwei Jungs hingen ihrem Gedanken nach, bis Luna sich vor Harry aufbaute.

"Du hast es auch gespürt, oder?", fragte sie ihn, der erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken hochfuhr.

"Wa... was!"

"Geht das schon wieder los", murmelte Hermione.

Luna ignorierte sie. "Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du das auch gespürt hast."

"Wenn du mir mal sagen würdest, was du meinst-"

"Diese Verbundenheit, dieses Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, das Gefühl, am würde sich schon viel länger kennen als man eigentlich tut ...", sagte Luna verträumt.

"Äh... ehm, Luna, weißt du, äääh... nun ja, ich meine, wir haben ja schon viel zusammen durchgemacht, und wir haben auch einiges gemeinsam, aber... kann es nicht sein, dass du dich einfach nach jemandem sehnst, der dich versteht, und... naja, dass du deswegen meinst, dass du und ich-"

Luna glupschte ihn an.

"Dass du... dass wir...", stotterte Harry rum.

"Ich rede doch nicht von dir und mir, du Idiot, ich rede von mir und dem Mädchen!

Und ich will wissen, ob du auch dieses Gefühl bei ihr hattest."

"Ein Dreier...", murmelte Ron fassungslos, "bietet sie ihm das gerade an?"

Hermione haute ihm ihre Hand vor den Latz und gab ihm einen ihrer 'Blicke'.

"Erzähl weiter, Luna, ich glaube, dass weder Harry noch Ron gerade verstehen, von was du da redest."

"Konnte einer von euch ihr in die Augen schauen? Habt ihr nicht diese Aura um sie herum gespürt? Diese Ausstrahlung, die euch ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit gegeben hat? Als wüsstet ihr, was sie da gerade durchmacht?"

"Also, ich konnte ihr zwar nicht in die Augen sehen, aber ich hab sowas in der Art auch gespürt...", meldete sich eine Stimme von hinten, die sich als die von Neville entpuppte.

"Irgendwie, als wäre ein Band zwischen uns gewesen, dabei hab ich sie noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Man fühlt sich so angezogen von ihr... ich weiß nicht wie ich das ausdrücken soll..."

"Das brauchst du auch nicht, das bestätigt nämlich meine Vermutung.", sagte Luna und hastete davon, noch bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte.

"Moment mal, bestätigt welche Vermutung?", rief Harry ihr hinterher, doch er bekam keine Antwort mehr.

"Ich mag sie ja wirklich gerne, aber sie ist schon 'ne komische Nudel...", bemerkte Ron.

In diesem Moment schwang das Portrait zur Seite und Prof. McGonagall kletterte hinein.

Sie ließ sich auf einen der umherstehenden Sessel fallen und machte einen sehr müden Eindruck. Die Gryffindors schnappten sich ihre Stühle und setzten sich in ihre Nähe, um besser zuhören zu können, denn wenn Prof. McGonnalgall schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, hatte sie etwas wichtiges zu klären oder zu sagen.

"Nun, ihr fragt euch bestimmt alle, zu Recht, was der Vorfall heute morgen in der großen Halle zu bedeuten hat. Leider ist es so, dass ich euch darauf keine Antwort geben kann. Das arme Mädchen liegt im Krankenflügel und ihr geht es schon etwas besser, aber sie ist noch völlig im Schockzustand. Wir wissen weder wer sie ist, noch wie sie heißt oder sonst irgendetwas.

Professor Dumbledore ist bei ihr und versucht sie zu beruhigen, aber sie redet nur unzusammenhängend. Er hofft, durch die Wortfetzen mitzubekommen, wer sie ist und was ihr zugestoßen ist.

Alles was ich mitbekommen habe, ist, dass sie jemanden schützen will oder wollte, sie wiederholt immer wieder: "Geh weg von ihm", oder bittet darum, dass jemand doch statt seiner sie nehmen solle. Sie würde auch alles tun, mehr konnte man dem Gemurmel nicht entnehmen. Allerdings scheinen diese Erinnerungen so schmerzhaft und anstrengend für sie zu sein, dass Madam Pomfrey es für das Beste hält, ihr einen Trank zu verabreichen, der sie lange und traumlos schlafen lassen würde, sodass sie sich ein wenig erholen kann. Wir haben soweit alles im Griff, ich werde nun wieder zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und sehen, was weiterhin mit dem Mädchen passieren so-"

In diesem Moment gellte ein durchdringender Schrei durch das Schloss.

"Alles im Griff, ja?", fragte Ron sarkastisch, "ihr scheint es ja schon viel viel besser zu gehen..."

Professor McGonagall ignorierte ihn, sprang auf und rannte aus dem Raum.

"Wunderbar, und schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag bleiben wir bestens informiert zurück...", schmollte Ron. Die Gryffindors waren nun restlos verwirrt. Hermione war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand.

"Also, in Anbetracht dessen, dass wir jetzt sowieso nichts ausrichten können und auch niemandem helfen, wenn wir morgen völlig unausgeschlafen sind, würde ich sagen, wir sollten vielleicht ins Bett ge-"

Ein erneuter Schrei unterbrach sie, und er hörte nicht auf, das Mädchen veruchte allen Schmerz, alle Qual aus sich herauszuschreien, sie schrie und schrie, man hörte es im ganzen Schloss. Einige Erstklässer hielten das nicht so ganz aus und kauerten sich ängstlich auf ihren Sesseln zusammen während sie ihre Ohren zuhielten.

Dann, so plötzlich wie die Schreie angefangen hatten, hörten sie auch wieder auf.

"Na, ich würd ma sagen jetzt pennt sie", bemerkte Ron.

"Ron! Kannst du dich auch nur im geringsten in ihre Lage versetzen? Meinst du die schreit ohne Grund so rum? Ein bisschen Mitgefühl würde ich sogar von dir erwarten!"

"Was hackst du in letzter Zeit eigentlich so auf mir rum? Dauernd hast du irgendwas zu meckern, nie ist dir was Recht!"

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Und wenns so wäre, dann ja nur weil ich... ach komm, vergiss es", fauchte sie und stürmte die Treppe hoch.

"Ich versteh sie einfach nicht... ich versteh das Ganze einfach nicht..."

"Ich weiß, aber ich glaube es wäre jetzt wirklich das beste für uns alle, wenn wir uns hinlegen... Komm mit."

Harry nahm Ron am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, während Ron noch immer über die Tiefen der weiblichen Psyche grübelte.

Sie gingen ins Bad (getrennt natürlich, nicht dass jetzt einige denken, was man eben dabei denken könnte ich hab nicht vor, ein Pairing aus den beiden zu machen )) und zogen sich um. Ron lag schon im Bett als Harry herauskam. Sie löschten das Licht, doch Harry konnte lange nicht einschlafen, ihm gingen zu viele Fragen im Kopf herum. Doch er fiel schließlich durch Rons regelmäßiges Schnarchen in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

"Nein, nicht Harry, bitte, alles, nur nicht ihn, bring mich an seiner Stelle um..."

Der große Mann lachte sie aus. Deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry, doch seine Mutter bedeckte seinen kleinen Körper mit ihrem, barg ihn in ihren Armen. Ein Lachen, ein grüner Lichtblitz und ihr Körper wurde schlaff.

Harry wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, es hatte es oft genug gehört, wenn ein Dementor angriff, und träumte oft davon.

Doch etwas war dieses Mal anders.

Harry sah sich um. Anstatt dem Mann stand dort plötzlich das Mädchen aus dem Traum und starrte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte sie.

"Was tut dir Leid?", fragte Harry, der nicht so ganz folgen konnte.

Das Mädchen flüsterte etwas, er konnte es nicht verstehen und wollte näher an sie herankommen, doch je mehr er sich ihr näherte, desto angsterfüllter wurden ihre Augen.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, um sie zu beruhigen, sie sah so ängstlich und zerbrechlich aus, dass er sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, doch plötzlich ruckte der Körper des Mädchens nach vorne, irgendetwas schein sie im Rücken getroffen zu haben, sie schrie, ihr Körper wurde von weißem, gleißendem Licht illuminiert und sie fing an zu beben.

Harry schnappte sich ihre Hand und versuchte verzweifelt, sie aus dem Licht zu ziehen, doch es half nichts. Je mehr er zog, desto heller wurde das Licht und desto stärker wurden auch ihre Schmerzen. Plötzlich verstummte sie, die Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte sie Harry an.

"Hilf mir", stieß sie hervor, doch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, wurde sie nach hinten gezogen, in die Richtung aus der das Licht kam. Ohne zu überlegen, rannte Harry ihr nach, er versuchte sie einzuholen, sah noch immer die Panik in ihren Augen. Doch plötzlich fiel er, er erwartete, dass er gleich aufschlagen würde, doch er fiel immer tiefer, immer weiter in die Dunkelheit. Er hörte wieder die Stimmen seiner Mutter und seines Vaters im Kopf, das kalte Lachen Voldemorts und ein sirrendes Geräusch.

Schweißgebadet und schreiend schnellte sich Harry in seinem Bett hoch.

Im selben Moment schlug das Mädchen in der Krankenstation die Augen auf.


End file.
